


MICHAEL.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Michael - Freeform, debbie is annoying, michael saves the reader, michael x reader eventually, talk about stressful, the main character is pissed off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: basically the main character is pissed off with her bestie Debbie who's trying to set her up on a date and her friend Michael decides to help her out(the main character not Debbie).her friend has been doing this for years trying and failing to set her up with different men the funny thing is the main character can't remember ever asking Debbie to do that it seems just like yesterday when Michael had sat next to her  at Debbie's BBQ  party and asked her how long Debbie had been trying to set her up the main character had just laughed and said far too bloody long for my liking Michael.





	1. Chapter One - The Art Exhibition.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this story shall be but uhh bear with me people some uhh scenarios are based on situations my friends have recounted to me others are situations I have found myself in but I gotta say this please don't try and set people you know up on a date without their approval first every time you wanna set them up with somebody ask them first, you don't know how their week has gone they might be going through some stressful shit at work or home so don't be a jerk and force them into a situation they are uncomfortable with.

**Chapter One.**

  
I Looked Around Unsure If This Was Still A Good Idea Or Not.

  
"Relax it's not as if..."He pauses opening the door and peering in both His hands pressed against the door, he beckons Me to follow, I do so rather hesitantly.

  
"c'mon we'll hide in here, it's not as if She's gonna think of Us hiding out in here" He says pulling Me with Him into an empty cubicle.

  
I pull the cover down over the toilet seat and sit down looking rather annoyed.

I start to pick at a frayed thread on My acid-washed jeans.

  
He leans against the door of the cubicle His arms crossed over His chest, His green jackass shirt riding up a little when He turns to peek between the door and the frame of the cubicle convinced He'd heard the main door to the toilets opening, He turns back to Me index finger to His lips, He motions for Me to get up and I do, He hops up on the seat so He can look out.

His brown boots scrape against the cover as He swivels on it to look around seeing nothing out of the ordinary He hops back down.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

I could smell pine fresh disinfectant.

  
"She's seriously making Me consider taking up a course in criminology" I growl out.

"what?" He laughs out. "why a course in criminology?" He asks.

  
"so I can easily dispose of the evidence and Her body once I've murdered Her" I answer shredding a few sheets of toilet paper as I consider the pros and cons of it.

  
He tries not to laugh but then realizes that I might just be considering it so He shakes His Head.

  
"not an option for You" He says I stop shredding the toilet paper to look at Him.

  
"why not?" I ask.

  
"well uhmm....you wouldn't....I just....please don't for My sake" He asks giving Me His best impression a puppy dog's shameful begging face.

  
I'm silent for a few moments.

  
"fine! just stop it with all that" I say gesturing to His face.

  
my phone buzzes in my back pocket, I take it out glance at the screen and grimace at Him.

  
"She's asking where I am, what do I do?" I ask Him.

  
He twirls one of My bangs with His index finger before asking to see the phone.

I hand it to Him, He reads the text flashes a full grin at Me before switching it off and handing it back to Me.

  
"There! problem solved" He practically sang out as I looked a little surprised at Him.

  
"Yeah" I laughed out. "Now all we gotta do is hide out for the rest of the night avoiding Her like She has the plague as best as we can".

"seriously,why does She insist on this kinda bullshit?......."

  
He shrugs.

"You're asking Me how the female mind set works......."

  
"oh yeah never mind then" I say shaking my head.

  
The main door opens.

He slowly peeks over the cubicle side panel then gets down.

He mouths to Me("it's Her")pointing to the side.

he puts his index finger to His lips.

He sits down on the closed seat making it look like he's using the facilities.

He pulls me down onto his lap I almost give out to him when I feel his arms around my body but then I  remember she's prowling around out there looking for me instead I arch an eyebrow at him.

He ignores this.

He puts My arms around His neck and My legs over His left side(so if anyone were to look under they'd only see His jeans and boots and assume He was using the facilities).

we can hear Debbie banging open stall doors looking for Me.

I flinch as I hear the door next to ours bang against the wall he wraps his arms around my stomach in a gesture of comfort making sure I won't give away our position or so I assume.

 She must be at our stall door now.

She looks down to see his boots and jeans then says rather loudly "when I find ya girl ya won't be wishing for me" before exiting through the main toilet door.

I go to get up off his lap but he keeps a firm grip on my waist. I go to say something but he puts his hand over my mouth, then shakes his head from side to side signalling that it's not safe to talk yet.

Now that I'm listening for it I can hear her heels click as she moved.my eyes widen.

He almost laughs but manages to hide it convincingly with a rather loud fit of coughing.

He lowers his hand from my mouth and lets it rest on my knee as we wait her out. I lean back against his chest as we hear her heels click,click,click as she leaves the toilets...finally.

We wait a few minutes to see if she's really left this time.

He stands up and transfers me to the still warm cover seat.

He goes up to the stall door and peeks out between the little gap there, he turns back to me grinning and gesturing for me to get back up.

**a little while later....**

we're both sitting down at a table near the dance floor watching the people as they show off their mad dance skills.

I snort when I see a guy who's clearly inebriated attempt to perform a backflip...he fails quite spectacularly.

 we see my batshit matchmaker of a friend talking to a guy at the bar.

she seems to be trying to get him to stay.

I poke Michael in the shoulder and point over towards the bar.

"Seems she was plotting a scheme tonight after all...goddamnit why can't I have one celebratory night to myself" I growl out before taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh she can't be serious....he's not even your type" he mutters quietly shooting Debbie dark looks over my shoulder looking him up and down and turning back to me.

"Oh shit she's coming over" I squawk out.

"quick, hide under the table and I'll knock twice when it's safe for ya to get out".

Michael leans back in his wooden chair and rearranges the silvery tablecloth so I'm hidden properly from view.

I hold onto his leg so I can balance properly he laughs at this, pretends to drop his phone and on the pretence of picking it back up he says to me" enough of the death grip if you wanted me so bad you cudda said something rather than claw my leg off".

"I almost stumbled....I'm sorry" I growl out.

"it's ok...uhh here she comes" he says disappearing from view and whipping down the tablecloth just in time as my batshit friend Debbie skirted round a group of drunken women cackling like hens watching two guys having a dance-off on the dance floor.

"hello Michael enjoying yourself I see" I hear Debbie state quite close to the table.

I flinch when she sits down avoiding her really sparkly pointy shoes. I'm practically Michael's shadow by now I lay my head against his knee feeling the warmth radiate off him as she continues to pester him about him about my whereabouts.

I can hear another person join the conversation, it's a man.

he doesn't sit down with them but I still don't maneuverer away from Michael even though I'm getting real bad pins and needles in my legs the conversation ends with Michael saying "goodbye" to Debbie and the mystery man.

I wait patiently for his signal that it's safe to get up.

there's a wait of roughly a minute and a half before he knocks twice on the table.

I get up and Michael waits for me to sit down before pulling both my feet up onto his lap.

He tries to coax the feeling back into my legs, I glance around as he does this not noticing he watches me with compassionate eyes as I read the back of a cardboard coaster frowning slightly when he didn't say anything for a bit but not looking up as I assumed he was thinking to himself or was busy keeping an eye out for Debbie so she wouldn't surprise us again.

"so what's the deal then? was she tryna set me up again?" I ask suspiciously watching his slender fingers moving in circular patterns up and down each of my legs as I slowly gain some feeling back into them.

he grins over at me.

"of course she was".

" You know what she's like she seems to think anyone she knows who's still single at this point in their lives needs an intervention on her behalf, she seems to think she's Ireland's own answer to cilla black which let's face it no one would wanna sign up for voluntarily "he says in a old woman voice.

I chuckle as I imagine her hosting her own dating show.

he watches me as I laugh quietly.

he's stopped massaging the feeling back into my leg muscles but he's kept his hands on them.

"do you wanna leave?" he asks me.

"yeah I wanna leave she's really crossed the line on this one" I answer as he tugs me up off the seat.

He doesn't let go of my hand.

I can feel the warmth radiate from his palm onto mine.

we walk out to the car park to his car a black Audi r8.

he glances around before opening the door for me to get in, he walks in front of the car around to the driver's side and gets in.

 


	2. chapter two-at home

**Chapter Two - At Home.**

We get to our shared house, our other roommate is nowhere to be seen, he must still be at work.

He flicks on the lights as I plug in my phone to charge it.

We both kick off our shoes(knowing if our roommate saw us doing that he'd freak out he's a bit of a neat freak).

He whips off his sweat soaked t shirt and goes into his own room to change or shower I'm assuming.

I hear the shower turn on in his en-suite as I search through my Chester drawers for a clean set of my bedtime sweats.

I turn on my shower as I get out a fresh towel and turn on my iPod dock for some shower tunes.

I put my clean clothes on the sink counter as I disrobe.

I growl as I step into the shower my body adjusting to the abrupt temperature change.

My phone goes off in the other room playing that annoying calypso tune to signal I'm being called.

I figure if it's something important whoever it is will call back later I'm lathering body wash over my arms as I hum a tune to myself going up and down over my shoulders and down my ribcage being careful not to antagonise my left side that has cuts and scrapes all over(Hiking isn't for everyone...that means me according to my bestie donn).

I continue to lather my body as my idock booms out California uber alles by the dead Kennedys, I'm singing along to the chorus forgetting Michael can definitely hear me down the hall.

"CALIFORNIA UBER ALLES CALIFORNIA OOH AAH YEAH!

Nananananaana when you mess with president brown ooh waah yeaah"

(Just picture me drumming along to this as well)

As it ends I recognise the next song I pretend to strum a guitar as I hum along to the start of the bravery's unconditional song.

"I just want sum thin for nothing" "I wonder why the easiest things are so hard"

"I'm a beggar and a chooser ooh yeah I can't sing this bit but fuck yeah"

I can hear Michael laugh as I rinse my body and start to wash my hair(yupp he deffo heard me singing might as well go all out)

The scissor sisters filthy song came on and I full on laughed thinking huh what are the odds" ha ha".

I started to shake my ass as I sang the lyrics "YOUR'E DISGUSTING AND YOUR'E NASTY....YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO NASTY....COZ YOUR'E FILTHY OOH AND GORGEOUS AND YOU CAN GRAB ME OH COZ YOUR'E NASTY".

"Ain't no sum bitch gonna treat me like no hoe".

I'm practically exhausted by the time I get outta the shower to towel myself off I don my clean set of bedtime sweats drop my towel and dirty sweaty clothes into my laundry hamper in the corner.

I ruffle my almost dry hair as I take my idock outta the bathroom into my room it's now playing Nina simone's feeling good.

I hear Michael shout out down the hall "you decent yet?"

"No I'm rolling naked in all my money on my silk sheets" I reply back as I pull on a fresh pair of socks.

He was leaning over the back of the couch elbows on the back of the couch as he spied the channel he was looking for sky Disney.

I give him a hug my arms wrapping around his body my face against his back.

For a few moments he tries not to smile he closes his eyes breathing in deeply as he places his free hand over my interlocked ones trying to think what's going on in my head right now as his hand traced the veins in my arms absentmindedly.

I shiver at this.

He straightens himself up and turns in my embrace to look down at me.

"You feeling cold?" he asks me.

I nod then he gestures for me to sit down so I hop over the back of the couch and he follows my lead by lying down and pulling me down on top of him.

"What are you doing? " I ask him.

"You said you were cold" he answers shrugging.

He rubs my arms up and down with his own pulling the throw off the back of the couch and over us both, he moves around underneath me until he's comfortable, I put my arms around his neck my cheek resting on his bare chest, he runs his right hand up and down my back while his left hand holds the remote.

"OK then, sky Disney has the emperor's new groove or we can watch the princess and the frog on sky Disney+, so which is it to be?" he asks as I consider this almost impossible choice his hand decides to wander while he waits.

" How about princess and the frog?" I say pulling a bit of the throw under my chin as I turn my head to the TV screen his chest rises as he breathes in before his arm around my back tightens his grip just a little bit before he shifts back on the couch so neither of us will fall off the couch.

Halfway through the movie my phone goes off I'm lightly dozing in Michael's arms so he reaches over the table to grab it before it wakes me up.

"Hello?" he says quietly into the phone speaker glancing at the avengers clock on the wall to see who was calling her at 2am.

" Is she there? is she awake ? I need to speak with her it's about tonight" Debbie says in a bossy tone.

He pauses to roll his eyes before answering her.

" Yes she is".

" No she isn't. you can't speak with her she's asleep and there's no way in hell I'm gonna wake her up not for you nope not gonna happen, goodnight Debbie call back at a reasonable hour or don't" he growls out hanging up on her before she can reply back.

He puts my phone back on charge before he glances down at me.

My palm spread over his chest resting over his heart I screw my face up tightly in my sleep my face using his chest as a pillow.

I move around a little, mumbling before I wake up from my mini nap.

" Awwww no I'm awake" I grumble quietly into his chest.

I glance over at the TV to see the end credits rolling down the screen.

"Crap I missed it!" I think to myself.

I must have a sad puppy dog look on my face coz he ruffles my hair saying" if you want we can go rent it tomorrow hmmm would that make you happy ?"

He tilts his head looking at me as I contemplate his solution to my predicament, a grin slowly forms on his face just before I nod my head I look up just in time to see his cat like grin.

"What?" I ask as he continues to stare at me.

"Oh nothing" he says shrugging his shoulders at me as I get up dropping the throw onto his lap.

"OK g'night then handsome" I say sleepily messing up his hair and turning around to go to my bedroom yawning as I do.

"Hey wait" he says hopping up off the couch unplugging the TV as he did so.

"Mind if I ask you something first ?"

"No...go ahead" I say shrugging my shoulders as I turn back to him I bump into his chest not realizing how close he was.

" How about a cuddle before I go to bed?" he asks me grinning holding his arms out wide.

"Sure whyn---" I'm embraced before I can even finish my response.

"Whumpfff".

I can feel the warmth radiate off of him as he holds me close I can smell his scented body wash as he tightens his hold just a little before releasing me, I kiss his cheek.

"G'night sweet dreams and all that crap" I say before I scamper off to my bedroom.

I don't see him raise his hand to his cheek in surprise nor do I hear him utter the words "won't be sleeping much tonight my beloved" as he wanders back to his bedroom grinning to himself before flumping down on top of his bed looking out his window at the night time skyline.

I practically collapse on my bed absolutely exhausted from running away from Debbie's set up all night I burrow under my duvet and throw instantly falling asleep.

My phone goes off a few times during the night but I don't hear it as I'm sound asleep but Michael darts outta his room and turns it on to vibration only as he passes my room he glances in and sees I'm still fast asleep and carries on to his own room.

**In the morning...roughly 10am.**

I roll outta bed doing a full body stretch on my way to the bathroom, ruffling my hair as I walk in, yawning loudly as I do.

I can hear Michael in the kitchen moving around I change into a green long sleeve winter shirt and a pair of black jeans my assassin boots and my favourite beanie.

I stride outta my room down the hall into the kitchen straight to the fridge for a yoghurt drink.

Michael is sat up on the counter sipping coffee from his favourite mug.

He watches as I snap the cap off and down the contents in one then toss the empty container in the bin behind me without even looking, I hop up on the counter next to him, getting a chocolate brioche roll outta the bread bin and tearing pieces off before popping them into my mouth, kicking my scuffed grey leather boots against the cupboard doors beneath me.

He almost spilled his coffee when I glance over at him almost catching him staring at me.

"What's up with you?" I ask him as he mops up the coffee that he spilt with a crumpled up tissue before tossing it into the bin.

I give him a sideways glance as he resumes finishing his coffee, noticing he's looking seriously tired as he puts his empty cup down in the sink.

He turns to me and grins with my head still tilted  sideways at him.

"You look tired. when did you get to sleep?" I ask him he shrugs his shoulders before answering me.

"4 or 5 am I think".

"Why are you asking ? could it be ?..."

(He looks shocked)

"She actually gives a fuck ?"

(He puts his hand over his heart)

"Oh be still my beating heart!"

"Quit it ya drama queen" I say shoving him away.

"Jeez you show a bit of concern for a motherfucker...."I mutter loud enough for him to hear me.

He snorts out a laugh as I shake my head at him.

I hop down off the counter.

He's still wearing his sweatpants from last night except he's put on socks and a green t shirt as well.

I scratch my nose as he shuffles closer to me, I turn back around to him and I can see the graphics on his t-shirt quite well.

He is practically right in front of me.

I flinch back from him.

"Don't do that" I growl out.

He grins down at me stretching his arms out for a hug there's a beat of silence before I sigh and walk into his embrace.

He bear hugs me and for a second or two I'm surprised but then I hug him back the soft material of his shirt brushing against my cheek as a loud roar of thunder rumbled outside with the rain loudly splattering against the window.

He can see the raindrops quickly slide down the windowpane behind me as I continue to hug him, there is a few moments of silence as the rain slows down before it speeds up again.

I look up at him seeing how tired he really is.

"Seriously I think you should take a nap later, y'know when the coffee has worn off" I say.

He nods seriously at my suggestion.

The front door opens and our roommate dashes inside before closing the door quickly behind him.

He walks into the kitchen straight to the fridge his black jeans and green rain jacket partially soaked from the rain outside he gets himself a bottle of water eyeing us both before hopping up onto the counter across from us tilting his head to the side before greeting us both.

"Morning guys, how'd the party go ? did Debbie try and set you up again?"

I growl out a rather angry "yes" and Michael's chest rumbles with laughter in response to my anger.

Our roommate gives me a sympathetic look before he looks to Michael.

"Did you see the dog she tried to set her up with this time ? did Debbie even know the guy longer than a week?"

**(Debbie had met a guy at a music promotional event before and knew him for like 4 days before she tried to set up the main character with him- needless to say the main character once she found out wasn't impressed).**

"Please tell me one of you freaked out and lost it with her otherwise she'll keep up with this crazy shit" he says looking at us both rather hopefully.

"Michael saw what the guy looked like I didn't I was too busy hiding under the table tryna avoid them to notice I mutter out loud enough for him to hear".

Michael laughs as our roommate looks eager to hear the rest.

"Ahh c'mon guys don't keep a guy in suspense".

" Well.... trust me he's not her type" Michael says as I huff angrily into his chest.

"It turns out Debbie had known him for years an old school friend goes by the name of James he's a year older than her and uhmm yeah she called last night I was angry and rather short with her on the phone she hasn't gotten a proper chewing out yet but it's gonna be real soon I can promise ya that" he growls out.

 I laugh into his shirt.

"No wonder you're so damn tired" I say patting his chest.

Our roommate grins at us.

" Can I listen in when you give Debbie her chewing out ?" he asks us hopefully.

I shrug as Michael still has his arms around me and he just nods "sure why not".

"I'll let ya know when it's on so you can have front row seats to the event" he says laughing evilly.

Our roommate smirks and hops off the counter.

"Right then, I'm off to get some sleep, I'll see you two later".

He walks down the hallway to the basement stairs that lead to his bedroom his boots thumping on the wooden steps that lead down to his room.

I'm now resting my head against Michael's shoulder as he hums a tune.

"Do ya wanna sit down?" I ask him quietly.

"Only...if you sit with me" he answers.

I nod and we both sit down on the couch Michael lying on his back using the armrest as a cushion for his head he motions for me to join him and I do.

Lying on my stomach in between his long legs my arms resting on his chest my face nuzzling the side of his neck his arms are wrapped around me holding me to him.

He gazes down at our entwined bodies for a few moments before reaching for the blanket hanging off the back of the couch and draping it over the both of us.

"Kick your boots off hmm ?" he says to me.

I kick them off over the side of the couch as I do his breathing slows and begins to even out he occasionally mutters in his sleep.

I watch as he sleeps for a few minutes then I peck him on the cheek and lie back down in his arms, he smiles in his sleep as I hum a tune quietly.

**A few hours later....**

We wake a few hours later to our roommate  singing in the shower.

Michael groans into my neck being rather reluctant to wake up, I'm assuming he's enjoying his dream as his arms tighten around me before waking up I sit up as his  grip relaxes on me he frowns as I stretch my arms out yawning as I do I get up and he looks confused before I turn to him extending my hand.

"C'mon then handsome get up" I say and he lets me pull him up.

"What now ?" he asks me as I ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Wanna eat something ?" I ask him.

He nods so I grab his hand and tug him towards the kitchen he bumps into me when I stop abruptly by the cupboard.

" What dya wanna eat ?" I say.

As he contemplates his answer I swing our entwined hands together.

"A bowl of cereal" he says taking my hand from his and putting it around his waist.

He grins when I just go with it so he makes himself a bowl of cereal.

(It's weetos if ya really wanna know).

As I look out of the window the rain is after dying down but we occasionally hear rumblings of thunder in the distance but no flashes of lightning.

"D'you want some ?" he asks me.

I shake my head.

"Nah, think I want some pop tarts" I answer back heading to the chrome coloured toaster on the counter.

I pick the s'mores one as I'd had them before and they were divine.

A few seconds later they're popping out of the toaster and I put them in a bowl walking over to sit down in my chair at the table but Michael has different ideas.

He grabs my arm and gently tugs me to sit on his knee I arch an eyebrow at him but go with it chewing on my pop tarts slowly as we hear our roommate whistling a cheerful tune as he ascends the stairs up from his bedroom.

The doorbell rings out.

We both look up from our food but before we can do anything our roommate beats us to it he looks through the peephole before opening the door.

It's his nephew and niece along with his little sister, she seems tired.

We're both now finished our food Michael's arm is now around my waist he says rather quietly "we should get up".

We do and he walks with his arm around me down the hall we pass my room but not before he shuts my door he grins at me.

"We don't want those little monsters trashing your room like they did mine like last time now do we ?"

I shake my head vigorously remembering the carnage and destruction those two kids had done in the space of an hour, we walk into his room shutting the door behind us I look around it's rather clean today I think as he sits on the edge of his bed patting the empty space next to him.


	3. Chapter Three - At Home Part Two: The Quiet Confession.

**Chapter Two - At Home Part Two: The Quiet Confession.**

 His strong arms are wrapped around my body in an embrace as we watch a horror movie on his T.V. with my back to his chest lying down on his bed.

The movie is Deep Rising, it's one of our favourites it was advertised on the horror channel for today so Michael turned it on.

He nuzzles his face into my neck as the end credits roll up on the screen.

"You still tired ?" I ask him.

He nods hardly moving from where he is.

I move from lying on my side to lying down on my back so Michael rests his head on my stomach.

I run my hand through his hair a couple of times before I hear him hum loudly in approval deep from his chest.

As he falls asleep I continue to watch the horror channel there's a movie on now and it's Van Helsing (the one with Richard roxborough and Hugh Jackman in it) I really love this movie but I turn down the music not wanting him to wake up.

I'm in the middle of watching my favourite scene (the vampire ball) when he stirs in his sleep but he just moves his left leg over both of mine before falling asleep again.

I go back to watching the movie.

I must've fallen asleep during the movie because when I wake up Michael still has his leg wrapped over both of mine but now my face is using his bare chest as a pillow.

He's humming the Jaws theme to himself as he fiddles with a strand of my hair.

I can feel the warmth radiating off of him and onto me and this feels so comfortable and right I just huddle up closer to him and he grins not uttering a word.

He must think I'm still asleep as he starts to talk to me, telling me" he loves me" laughing quietly admitting "he'll never have the balls to say it to my face, but he'll take whatever I will give him".

I can hear our roommate's sister outside running down the hall after one of her kids , it sounds like the kid has something they shouldn't have I'm wondering what it is as Michaels hand runs up and down my back, I'm looking up at him but he's not looking at me he's glaring at his bedroom door which is wide open with a little boy holding it open looking guilty with his mother right behind him looking furious.

Michael however has an indescribable look on his features, I've never seen him like this before.

The little boys mother drags him away whilst shutting his bedroom door in the process.

Michael had been crouched over me ready to dart over me and slam the door in their faces.

Once the door has been closed he slowly moves back into a comfortable position beside me before glancing to me to find me with a grin plastered on my face looking up at him.

"What ? why're you looking at like that ?" he asks arching an eyebrow at me but not moving from my side.

Grinning at him I put both my hands on either side of the wooden headboard behind him as my chest brushes against his , I can feel how fast his heart is beating he seems a little sad his leg isn't wrapped around both of mine anymore but as I slide up his legs onto his lap, he swallows quickly and I can see his eyes sparkle with delight once I'm finally settled on his lap.

I take my hands off the headboard and I place them on his face and he has this look on his face like he can't believe this is happening to him.

I'm about to kiss him our faces are mere inches apart when his bedroom door bangs open.

It's Debbie.

I peck him on the lips and he tries to follow my lips with his but I caress the side of his face promising "we'll continue this later".

We both angrily turn towards her, getting up off the bed at the same time we advance towards her and its then she realizes she's fucked up.

It's four in the afternoon and we are not happy we've been interrupted yet again.

He growls behind me  as we chase her out of our house, she darts to her purple car parked in the near empty parking lot adjacent to our house.

Seeing murderous intent in our eyes it's only once she has locked herself in her car that we stop.

Michael wraps an arm around my stomach still growling lowly next to me , I can feel the heat radiate off of him as his figure hunches over me he walks backwards with me towards the house with me still held close we eventually turn to go back inside our house but we both flip her the bird before we do she starts up her car and speeds off.

Our roommates sister  and kids are just sitting down in the kitchen looking  a little surprised, our roommate is however is grinning as he leans against the kitchen counter.

"Oh that was so funny! what did she want?" he laughs as he dries his hands on a tea towel.

"Haven't the foggiest mate, but if she comes back she'll regret it...who left her in to us anyways?" Michael asks with a bit of anger tinting his voice.

" I let her in uncle Kevin, I'm sorry" his niece volunteers.

Her mother turns to her slowly and shakes her head "don't ever do that again, inviting a stranger into someone's home it's dangerous".

"I won't do it again , I promise" the little girl says quickly to her mother.

"Debbie looked like she was shitting bricks uncle Kev" the little boy says rather loudly.

We all turn to look at him.

The kid shrugs.

"What ? if she's the same Debbie I've heard of it seems like she deserves it.

Kevin snorts a laugh.

"I know for a fact that these two aren't done with her" he says nodding to us as Michael rests his head on my shoulder wrapping his arms around my stomach inhaling deeply before relaxing his body against mine.

I let out an evil chuckle.

"Oh you got that right Kev, we'll be plotting something for her don't you worry, now if you'll excuse us guys, we have evil plots to make".

We walk past my room and Michael pauses at my bedroom door giving me a look, I open my door and peep in afraid of what I'll see.

Michael chuckles.

"Open your eyes there's nothing out of place ok"

I glance around and it's all right he pecks me on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a minute ....k"

I nod and he darts off, I close my bedroom door behind me grinning.

**15 minutes later.........**

Michael knocks three times on my door.

I open it grinning and he picks me up in a bear hug kicking my door shut behind him.

He tells me "I don't wanna put you down".

"Is there a reason why you wanna keep me up in your arms then ?" he nods.

"You're warm and I also wanna feel your body up against mine all day every day".

"Hmmm, all very good reasons" I say smoothing some hair outta his eyes as I do.

He smiles a genuine smile up at me, my other hand brushes against soft cotton so I look down from his face to his chest.

"You put a shirt on" I say looking thoroughly disappointed as I paw at his shirt.

He laughs.

"Hey don't frown, I'll take it off later I promise. I got cold in my room when I was in there".

He waggles his eyebrows suggestively at me and I laugh out "quit it ya goofball and put me down please".

"But I can try" he says his eyes sparkling with mischief as he walks over to my bed dropping me down gently onto it, he crawls onto the bed next to me.

He leans over me licking his lips but before he leans down to capture my lips I pop up on my  elbows and kiss him first, he eventually breaks it off to take in a deep breath before he leans down to capture my lips in a deep kiss.

We don't stop for air for another few minutes as we kiss I run my hand through his hair, he groans into the kiss I arch up into him and he runs a hand down over my body muttering softly "not yet they'll hear us".

"Ugh you're gonna be the death of me woman".

I smirk.

"We've been interrupted twice today, it ain't right".

He nods as he nuzzles into my neck he still has his hand resting on my waist that feels like a warm comfortable weight while his other hand is cradling my jaw as he continues to shower me with affection.

We whisper things to each other as we lay there, on my bed.

I giggle when he tells me "he loves it when I sing in the shower or when he can hear me .....late at night when I think he and Kevin are asleep....."

I blush when I realize what he's talking about.

He kisses the top of my head.

"Its not like you haven't heard me, in my room thinking about....you actually" he admits holding me close to his body.

I look up at him and he's blushing  a little.

I grin as I realize I have heard him and also that it was quite recent.

 

**** FLASHBACK*****

As I leave the kitchen with my chocolate milk, I yawn checking my phone to see what time it is its 02:38am.

I'm wearing board shorts and a muscletop, sweaty and thirsty I traipse back to my bedroom.

I can feel the heat from outside coming into the house  from an open window.

It's so quiet tonight but I can hear something... it's a moan, a grunt then a deep inhale of breath my ears perk up when I hear my name muttered in between these deep inhalations.

It's coming from Michael's room.

He's left his bedroom door open slightly I assume it's because of how hot it is tonight.

I glance in and I can't help but stare at what I can see.

He's lying on his back his blankets thrown off his bed, he's bare chested his socks are still on with his underwear still around his left ankle softly uttering my name with his eyes closed.

I can see him pleasuring himself arching his body up off the bed every so often nearing the edge over and over again until finally he groans out my name as he cums, he slowly opens his eyes and I quickly go back to my bedroom a little surprised as to what I'd seen.

I hear his shower turn on as I finish my chocolate milk I put the empty cardboard carton box on my bedside cabinet and pull my summer blanket over my body falling asleep and almost forgetting in the morning what I'd seen last night.

As I went about my morning routine Michael hops up on a nearby counter in the kitchen bare chested with his coffee mug in hand I don't realize he's watching me as I bend down to load up the dishwasher.

He licks his lips before drinking deeply from his mug.

Kevin our roommate of course sees all this but he says nothing.

****END OF FLASHBACK*****

" I think I uhh ...have about two weeks ago, it was really hot I couldn't sleep and I heard you say my name......"

"Did you see ?"

"Yes, and I gotta say I've never seen a guy do that before, never really thought about anyone ever fantasising about me before though....."

" I've been having dreams about you for a while now...." he admits as my hand wanders up and down his well muscled forearm.

"How long is a while Michael ?" I ask rubbing his forearm with my hand.

" How long you been living here?" he says quietly sounding a little embarrassed.

"Jesus ! that long ! you musta been going crazy all this time...." I mutter loud enough for him to hear me.

He chuckles as he readjusts himself beneath me.

"So uhh ....have you ever seen me do it ?" I ask.

He seems rather regretful in his voice when he says "no I haven't, I wish I had though".

I raise my eyebrows.

"Really ?"

"Yeah, I bet you could scream my name pretty loudly during an orgasm".

I giggle.

"If you promise to be really good, maybe you will".

I wink at him and he laughs pulling me closer to him.

" Guess I'll have to be on my best behaviour then, won't I ?"

I nod and his chest rumbles with laughter.

We hear our roommate Kevin say goodbye to his sister as well as his niece and nephew, as he passes my bedroom he knocks on the door " hey guys , coast is clear to fuck each others brains out I'll be watching horror movies all night so make as much noise ya want".

He laughs evilly before darting down the hall to his door leading down to his basement apartment.

Seriously angry I go to get up and go after him to shout at him and Michael pulls me back to bed pulling my duvet up around us.

He smirks.

"Ignore him, he's probably seen us dancing around this whole sexual tension thing and he's just happy we're together maybe".

 

 

 


End file.
